Le destin d'un souffre douleur
by Dodge3
Summary: Smoker et sa bande en font voir de toute les couleurs aux personnes qui osent se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Mais après une défaite, Smoker décide de s'en prendre à une proie plus vulnérable, Sanji. Le blond réussira-t-il à se sortir de l'emprise de Smoker ?


Le destin d'un souffre douleur

La fac, tellement de choses s'y passaient. Tous les jours des élèves se faisaient tabasser par une petite bande dont le chef se nommait Smoker. Il frappait surtout les mecs qui ne voulaient pas céder à ses avances. Sa dernière victime datait de dix minutes, Trafalgar Law. Il était allé le voir en essayant de l'accrocher dans ses filets. Sauf que ce dernier ne voulait pas de ce type étant donné qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Quand Smoker se faisait rejeter, il n'appréciait pas du tout et il ordonna à ses sous-fifres de tabasser ce pauvre Law. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et riposta, s'attaquant directement à Smoker après avoir mis à terre ses hommes. Law se retrouva vite immobilisé par Smoker qui menaçait de lui casser le bras si personne ne lui venait en aide. C'est alors que son fameux petit-ami intervint, faisant lâcher sa proie à Smoker. Il s'agissait d'Eustass Kidd qui lui mit une droite le rendant KO et récupéra son petit-ami, puis partit le soigner. Smoker était donc dans une rage noire après cette humiliation et décida de se trouver une nouvelle proie. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un blond qu'il avait déjà repéré auparavant et décida de le suivre. Il allait aux toilettes, c'était une bonne occasion. Il le suivit discrètement et entra avec lui. Quand Sanji entendit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans les toilettes, il se retourna par curiosité et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un sourire sadique avant de se retrouver projeté dans une cabine. Smoker ne fut pas doux avec le blond, il lui abaissa le pantalon tout en lui tenant les bras d'une main au dessus de sa tête. Il déboutonna son propre pantalon, dévoilant sa virilité au garde-à-vous. Sanji était face contre le mur, il avait les larmes aux yeux sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. Il avait beau supplier Smoker de le laisser partir mais ce dernier ne fit que raffermir sa prise sur ses poignets et le pénétra sans aucun préliminaire. La douleur fit crier Sanji qui faillit tomber car ses jambes étaient désormais du coton, mais Smoker tenait fermement ses poignets et le garda ainsi debout. Il le pénétra sans aucune douceur encore et encore, du sang coulait sur les jambes de Sanji qui pleurait et criait de douleur. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité pour Sanji, Smoker fini par éjaculer. Un liquide blanc glissait à son tour sur les jambes du blond se mélangeant à son sang. Smoker le retourna violemment et l'embrassa, rentrant sa langue de force dans la bouche de Sanji. Le baiser avait un goût salé à cause des larmes de Sanji.

« Désormais tu seras ma pute, tu à intérêt à obéir sinon je t'envoie direct à l'hosto »

Sanji avait bien trop peur pour répliquer un quelconque refus, alors il acquiesça avec un signe de tête, le moindre son étant incapable de sortir de sa bouche après avoir autant crié.

« Bien, dans ce cas t'as intérêt pour ton cul et ta belle gueule à être disponible dès que j'en ai envie, du coup tu restera avec moi à partir de maintenant ».

« Mais … »

Smoker leva un poing menaçant de le frapper qui lui fit fermer les yeux croyant que sa dernière heure était venue.

« Tu la ramène pas, tu remonte ton froque et tu me rejoins dehors, magne »

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus. Sanji était terrifié, il allait de nouveau subir ça, et pire, toute l'école allait être au courant. Ses amis allaient vouloir s'en mêler et il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient blessés. Il allait devoir se plier aux désirs de Smoker et cela le répugnait. Il sortit rapidement de la cabine et rejoignit Smoker et sa bande. Quand les garçons le virent s'approcher de leur chef, il voulurent le réduire à néant mais ils furent vite arrêtés par Smoker ce qui interpella un bon nombre de personne.

« Le touchez pas, il est avec nous maintenant. »

Les personnes qui étaient autour firent de gros yeux quand ils virent avec qui se baladait la bande. Les amis de Sanji furent rapidement prévenus et se dépêchèrent d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand ils virent que c'était vrai, il allèrent voir Smoker, lui ordonnant de laisser Sanji partir.

« Le touche pas connard, si tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit … »

« Quoi moi ? Mais il est avec nous de son plein gré n'est-ce pas mon chou ? »

Smoker avait dit cela en ce collant à Sanji, il avait une main sur son postérieur qui rappela vivement la scène des toilettes au blond qui ne dit pas un mot, baissant la tête.

« Sanji, dis lui que tu ne veux pas rester avec lui et viens, on te protégera. »

Ses amis semblaient très inquiets mais Sanji avait trop peur, pour lui et pour ses amis.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Et c'est après cette dernière phrase que la bande s'éloigna, laissant ses amis en colère, en pleurs ou ne comprenant pas son comportement. Bien sûr ils avaient vite compris qu'il faisait ça pour les protéger, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui sans risquer qu'il ne se fasse encore plus blesser. Les choses restèrent ainsi et un mois passa. Un mois que Sanji devait supporter cette relation. Quand il croisait le regard de ses amis il essayait de sourire mais tous savaient que c'était faux. Smoker abusait de Sanji dès que l'occasion se montrait dans les vestiaires, dans un parc, derrière la cours, dans une ruelle … souvent dans ces endroits publics où il devait se retenir de faire le moindre bruit et supporter la douleur en silence. La dernière fois, il l'avait emmené passer la nuit chez lui et il avait du supporter ses coups de buttoir toute la nuit. Toute la nuit il l'avait culbuté, Sanji saignait mais Smoker n'en avait rien à faire et continuait ses assauts. Il prenait un réel plaisir avec Sanji, mais lui souffrait sous cette torture qui ne cessait. Il trouvait ce type répugnant, quand il jouissait en lui il avait envie de vomir de dégoût. Il ne tenait plus, Smoker était violent, parfois il le battait pour le plaisir et le violait ensuite. Sanji n'avait plus d'appétit, il était d'une maigreur affolante, il avait déjà eut des côtes cassés et des bleu étaient visibles partout sur son corps. Ses amis avaient voulut réagir et appeler la police mais Sanji n'avait pas voulut, il avait trop peur pour cela. Mais il savait que si Smoker continuait, il allait le tuer. Sanji était trop faible pour le supporter plus longtemps.

Un jour, alors que Smoker l'avait fait rester dans les vestiaires pour s'amuser avec lui, Sanji voulut se rebeller et avait donné une claque à Smoker pour s'enfuir. Mais il n'était pas assez fort pour le mettre KO. Smoker avait alors sorti un couteau pour menacer le blond mais il ne voulut pas obéir. Smoker lui planta alors le couteau dans le ventre et profita de son absence pour le retourner et le violer. Il lui donna de violents coups de rein jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide dans l'intimité de Sanji. Il retourna ce dernier et lui cracha au visage. Sanji voulant en finir retira le couteau de son ventre et donna un coup sec dans le bas ventre de Smoker. Il avait coupé son sexe qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Smoker était à terre et saignait abondamment. Sanji s'évanouit prés du corps de son bourreau ne pouvant plus lutter contre la douleur. Et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment à se vider de leur sang. Leur corps furent retrouvés le lendemain matin, alors que les élèves allaient dans le vestiaires pour se changer. Les amis de Sanji se précipitèrent vers le corps de ce dernier, cherchant un signe de vie de sa part. Mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient sans vie depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Le sang autour d'eux avait commencé à sécher. Ils appelèrent donc une ambulance pour qu'elle emmène les deux corps.

Quelques jours plus tard, la cérémonie d'enterrement eut lieu. Sur la tombe de Sanji, beaucoup de personnes étaient réunies pour honorer sa vie et la force dont il avait fait preuve pour supporter le chantage de Smoker pendant si longtemps. Beaucoup de roses furent déposées, par sa famille, ses amis, et par toutes les victimes de Smoker. Sur la tombe de Smoker, personne n'était réuni, pas même sa famille ou sa bande. Ils avaient bien trop honte de se montrer en connaissance de la nature de sa mort. Ce jour fit verser beaucoup de larmes, mais beaucoup disent que même une fois mort, Sanji avait gardé son sourire. Il avait protégé ses amis et beaucoup d'autres personnes en restant aux côtés de Smoker. Il était mort en héros en quelque sorte. Et pour toujours il restera un symbole de protection pour toutes les personnes victimes de harcèlement.


End file.
